Ryou Has a Birthday Party
by Spotty1006
Summary: ...Ryou has a birthday party. That's a good enough summary.


**WOOHOO! UPDATES!  
>Would've updated, but yesterday I was out. Went to a college because I had to go to go to the bookstore that's closing soon. Sigh...I'm going to miss them. They're going bankrupt, so they had sales on everything. Although I thought everything WAS 40% off, not UP TO 40% off, so that didn't work out...Plus they didn't have the two books I wanted, so I got some manga and the newest Dear Dumb Diary instead. I BLAME YOU, KINDLE!<br>As for this one-shot...I prefer Bakura Robs a Pet Store, but this one's still better than Investigation... Investigation's so bad it's unpublished. Anyway, this is mostly based off a dream I had that it was my brother's birthday, and I was excited because it was almost my birthday and I could upload Bakura Robs a Pet Store as a birthday present. Needless to say...it's not my birthday.  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CEREAL MASCOTS IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN BAKURA OR RYOU. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THEIR RANDOM GRANDMOTHER THAT SHOWS UP BECAUSE I SAID SO.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bakura woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and stared at the calendar hanging on the wall of his room.<p>

_Oh, it's that day_, he thought. The one day of the year he had to deal with people in his apartment that he didn't care about and he couldn't do a thing about it.

The day of Ryou's birthday party.

Of course, it was Bakura's birthday, too, but he didn't like the presents people gave him. People gave him things like books and clothing, and he usually asked for weapons of mass destruction, which he never got. As a result, people stopped getting anything for him other than a card and a $5 gift certificate to the clothing store.

Now that he thought about it, he did need some new pants...

Bakura walked out of his room to see several people in the living room that he didn't know. Oh, and Ryou was in there too. Everyone was wearing pajamas.

He thought nothing of it as he walked into the bathroom and stayed there for a good five minutes.

Bakura then walked out of the bathroom, feeling much better than he did five minutes ago.

"It's about time you showed up," someone told him.*

Bakura just shrugged.

"Alright, let's get started!" Bakura and Ryou's grandmother shouted.

Wait...

_Since when did Ryou and I have a living grandmother?_

Ryou began to open his first present...

* * *

><p>Bakura woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and stared at the calendar hanging on the wall of his room.<p>

_July? I hate July._

He looked out the window to see Toucan Sam running by with his nephews, holding a box of Fruit Loops up triumphantly.**

"Good job, boys!" Toucan Sam said. "Now to steal the next unsuspecting victim's Fruit Loops."

"Wait! Toucan Sam!" Bakura jumped out the window and ran after them. "Come back! You're my childhood hero!"

* * *

><p>Bakura woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and stared at the calendar hanging on the wall of his room.<p>

_March? It's not September after all..._

Bakura got up and walked into the kitchen, relieved that there were no strangers in his living room. He opened up the refrigerator and looked for something for breakfast

As he pulled out his selection, Ryou walked into the kitchen, looking somewhat like a zombie. "Orange juice," he said in a zombie-like manner as he approached the refrigerator.

Bakura wordlessly handed him the orange juice and closed the refrigerator.

"Thanks," Ryou muttered as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"I had the strangest dream last night that you were having a birthday party and everyone was wearing pajamas," Bakura told him.

"That's silly," Ryou replied. "When was the last time we remembered our birthday?"

"That's true."

* * *

><p><strong>*Inaccuracy! My brother actually said this in my dream, since he was also mad because I took too long, but Ryou's too polite for that. Well, most of the time, anyway. So, random stranger.<br>** Toucan Sam's training his nephews in the family business of stealing Fruit Loops. He's a thief, and we all know it.**

**I considered ending this the same way as Bakura Robs a Pet Store, but that joke would've gotten too old too quick. Also, short one-shot is short. Cookie for a review? **


End file.
